Manhattan: Regulus Date(?)
by CursedCrystal
Summary: Tidak, bukan kencan, itu yang akan menjadi bantahan Regulus, tapi apalagi kata yang cocok untuk mewakili jika dia menemani seorang teman untuk berbelanja dan esok harinya dia mengunjungi kenalan karena balas jasa.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Saint Seiya belongs to Masami Kurumada**

**Saint Seiya Lost Canvas belongs to Shiori Teshirogi**

**Warn: Typo, probably OOC, modern alternate universe**

* * *

**-TLC-**

* * *

Setelah menghabiskan lima putaran bolak-balik, Regulus memutuskan berisitrahat sejenak dari kegiatan berenangnya, hal yan rutin dia lakukan tiap Jumat sore. Diambilnya handuk yang tadi diletakkan di atas salah satu kursi di pinggir kolam renang, mengeringkan air untuk sejenak selama beristirahat sebelum kembali ke dalam air. Baru saja dia duduk sebuah suara sudah menyapanya.

"Sore Regulus."

Di sebelahnya berdiri Connor mengenakan baju renang _one piece_ motif biru-putih bergaris zig-zag. Rambutnya yang masih kering menandakan gadis itu baru saja datang.

"Connor. Tidak biasanya melihatmu di sini."

"Aku juga sering berenang Regulus, tapi Minggu pagi."

"Minggu pagi isinya anak kecil, terlalu ribut." Komentar Regulus, dia pernah sekali ingin berenang di hari Minggu hanya berakhir tidak bisa menyelesaikan satu putaran dengan tenang. Sejak itu dia mencoret Minggu pagi dari waktu berenangnya, digantikan dengan _jogging_ di Central Park.

"Aku juga menganggap begitu tapi selain hari Minggu aku sibuk, hari ini saja aku beruntung memiliki waktu luang."

"Connor benar-benar sibuk ya."

"Begitulah, ibuku ingin aku menjadi desainer seperti dia. Regulus sendiri bagaimana?" Connor putri dari pasangan desainer yang mendunia dan aktor sekaligus model yang terkenal, banyak yang berharap dia meneruskan kehebatan salah satu dari orangtuanya bahkan jika bisa mendesainnya sudah terlihat sejak kecil, tahun lalu salah satu rancangannya berhasil masuk peragaan busana bergengsi meski Connor mengaku bukan murni rancangannya, 40% masih ada campur tangan ibunya. Sementara parasnya yang manis membuat banyak berharap dia akan terjun ke dunia _modelling_ tapi untuk yang satu itu Connor masih memikirkan.

"Aku? Entahlah. Ada beberapa yang kuinginkan tapi...kurasa sedikit susah."

"Kenapa? Ini masa depan Regulus kan."

"Aku tahu. Sudahlah, kalau ingin kubicarakan ya kubicarakan."

Connor tertawa pelan. "Regulus memang menarik ya. Hari Minggu nanti mau menemaniku? Ulang tahun ayahku sebentar lagi." Ajaknya.

Selama sepersekian detik Regulus nyaris menjawab iya, kalau tidak ingat hari Minggunya sudah 'dipesan' oleh orang paling menyebalkan sejauh yang pernah dia temui. "Minggu ya, maaf, aku sudah ada janji hari itu." Ada nada sesal diperdengarkan Regulus. "Tapi kalau besok bisa, kalau Connor senggang." Tambahnya cepat.

"Kalau begitu besok jam 12? Kutunggu di lobi."

Regulus menggeleng tidak setuju. "Biar kujemput ke tempatmu saja, hanya beda satu lantai. Ada _dresscode_ khusus yang harus kupakai?" Salah satu hal yang diajarkan Aspros dalam lima bulan ini, beberapa toko mewah akan menilaimu rendah jika pakaianmu tidak sesuai dengan standar mereka. Mengingat ini ajakan Connor untuk mencari hadiah ulang tahun ayahnya seorang aktor yang namanya terdengar ke seluruh negara, besar kemungkinan mereka akan memasuki toko-toko dengan _brand_ eksklusif, meski keseharian Connor adalah gadis rendah hati dengan penampilan yang tidak mencolok, tidak memamerkan barang _brand_ mahal yang dimiliki.

"Hmm...semi formal kurasa sudah cukup." Dia berjalan menuju pinggir kolam renang sambil mengenakan _swimming cap_ dan merapikan rambutnya. Dia berhenti tepat di tepi kolam, menatap Regulus. "Mau lomba? Aku cukup percaya dengan kecepatan berenangku."

Regulus tersenyum lebar, meletakkan handuk yang tergantung di leher kembali tergeletak di atas kursi. Dia tidak pernah menolak tantangan. "Yang kalah membayar makan siang besok."

* * *

Lima menit sebelum pukul dua belas, Regulus sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemen yang terletak satu lantai di bawahnya, apartemen Connor. Hanya satu kali memencet bel sebelum pintu dibuka. Tampak Connor memakai _summer dress_ putih tanpa lengan dengan rok rimpel dipadu dengan jaket jeans separuh lengan, sebuah pita emas melingkar manis di pinggang, sendal cokelat dengan desain seperti jaman Yunani kuno menjadi pilihan alas kakinya, ada kalung tipis dengan bandul berbentuk bintang tergantung manis di leher. Selama beberapa detik Regulus hanya terdiam menatap kagum penampilan Connor, sementara yang diperhatikan menunjukkan wajah bingung.

"Regulus? Ada apa?"

"Tidak, hanya biasanya aku melihatmu dengan baju ke sekolah, Connor manis juga memakai _dress_ seperti ini." Puji Regulus dengan senyum lebar yang membuat wajah Connor merona.

"Regulus bisa saja, penampilanmu sendiri tidak biasa." Connor memperhatikan apa yang dikenakan Regulus, kemeja putih lengan pendek, vest biru tua yang tidak dikancingkan, jeans hitam, sabuk senada yang tertutup kemeja yang tidak dimasukkan, jam tangan Omega melingkar di lengan kiri.

"Ini ya..." Regulus memperhatikan penampilannya. "Pemberian kakek dan nenek, baru pertama kali kupakai." Jawabnya sambil menggaruk pipi dengan telunjuk. Kakek dan nenek yang Regulus maksud adalah Tuan dan Nyonya besar Gemini yang memang memaksanya untuk memanggil mereka dengan 'kakek-nenek', sempat membuat Regulus kikuk.

"Connor pakai kacamata?" Tanyanya saat Connor memasang kacamata _frameless _setelah menutup pintu apartemen dan berjalan ke lift, menuju _basement_ tempat supir Connor menunggu.

"Tidak, hanya untuk penyamaran sedikit. Beberapa orang kenal dengan wajahku dan ibu mengatakan untuk hati-hati dari media. Kalau ada yang melihatku berjalan berdua dengan Regulus...Regulus bisa..." Wajah Connor kembali memerah.

"Connor?" Tanya Regulus bingung dengan sikap Connor.

"Regulus bisa repot karena pasti akan ditanya media."

"Rasanya membayangkan aku dikelilingi blitz kamera dan mic itu menyesakkan. Ayo." Regulus menjulurkan tangannya saat pintu lift terbuka.

15 menit berkendara mereka tiba di pusat perbelanjaan yang diinginkan Connor. Mall terletak di Colombus Square, Time Warner Center. Regulus pernah melewati tempat ini beberapa kali tapi baru sekarang dia menginjakkan kaki ke dalam. Sesuai dugaannya, harga barang di dalamnya untuk menengah keatas. Uang bulanan yang dia dapat dari Aspros memang lebih dari cukup untuk membeli barang di sini (bahkan dia sempat menganggap Aspros salah memasukkan nominal saat transfer), hanya saja dia tidak suka menghambur-hamburkan uang.

"Menurutmu pin dasi atau pin jas yang lebih bagus?" Connor meminta pendapat sambil melihat isi etalase yang dipenuhi pin beraneka bentuk di salah satu toko.

"Hmm...jas?" Jawab Regulus yang tidak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri.

"Memangnya Regulus memberi apa saat ayahmu ulang tahun?"

"Tahun lalu aku memberikan pisau lipat. Ayah jarang memakai jas." Bisa dikatakan dalam setahun bisa dihitung jari Regulus melihat ayahnya memakai jas. Pekerjaan Illias membuat Regulus lebih sering melihat ayahnya mengenakan seragam kepolisian dalam menghadiri acara resmi daripada jas dan sosok Illias memakai jas juga yang terakhir dilihat oleh Regulus.

"Tahun ini? Ah! Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud." Tambah Connor cepat dan panik.

"Tidak apa-apa Connor. Tahun ini aku memberikan hadiah untuk Sisyphus saja."

Tahun ini hadiah yang dia rencanakan untuk ayahnya tidak akan terpakai begitu juga tahun-tahun berikutnya. Kalau diingat lagi memang memberi rasa hampa, dia memang tidak larut dalam kesedihan tapi rasa berduka tidak pernah hilang dengan mudah apalagi kehilangan orang yang berarti. Sampai detik ini jika dia lengah dan kembali memikirkan orangtuanya dia pasti ingin menangis, yang selalu ditahan.

"Maaf." Ucap Connor sekali lagi.

"Tidak apa. Jadi, sudah memutuskan membeli yang mana?" Regulus mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Butuh 20 menit sampai Connor memutuskan sebuah pin dasi dan jas untuk hadiah ayahnya dan pergi ke toko yang menyediakan jasa pembungkusan kado, sekarang hadiah itu tersimpan rapi di tas kertas yang di bawa Connor.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku."

"Sama sekali tidak." Regulus memeriksa jam tangannya, pukul satu siang, pantas dia merasa lapar. "Mau makan siang?" Ajaknya, menunjuk restoran yang menyajikan steak di sebelahnya. Connor memberi anggukan setuju, sepertinya mereka sama-sama lapar.

Setelah menu diberikan Regulus sudah tidak lagi terbelalak kaget. Lima bulan tinggal dengan seorang CEO pemilik perusahaan multinasional sekarang dia terbiasa melihat harga menu yang cukup mahal, menu yang dilihatnya sekarang bahkan terbilang 'tidak seberapa' dari restoran yang pernah dia datangi.

"Arugula salad, Filet Mignon, dan Pan Roasted Field Mushroom." Connor memberikan pesanannya pada pelayan. "Regulus sudah memilih?"

"Uhmm...ya...Jumbo Lump Crab Cake, Prime Boneless Sirloin Steak, Truffle Mashed Potatoes." Sepertinya dia akan menghabiskan uang jajannya cukup banyak untuk makan siang kali ini, tapi sudahlah, tidak selalu tiap bulan dia mengeluarkan uang sebesar ini hanya untuk makan. Bahkan kalau dia cerita biaya makan hari ini pada Aspros dia yakin hanya akan mendapat jawaban 'oh', mengingat CEO satu itu pernah menghabiskan biaya makan dengan nominal dua kali dari totalnya sekarang.

"Dan setelah itu Hasgard memarahiku habis-habisan." Regulus menyelesaikan ceritanya yang sukses membuat Connor tertawa.

"Pasti menyenangkan ya bisa berlarian bebas di hutan. Aku tumbuh di Manhattan sejak kecil, kalau ingin berlarian bebas hanya di Central Park. Aku iri dengan Regulus."

"Tidak juga. Kota tempat tinggalku dulu hanya kota kecil, tidak ada tempat-tempat mewah seperti di sini."

"Tapi Regulus lebih suka tempat sederhana daripada penuh hiruk-pikuk seperti Manhattan kan."

Tebakan yang tepat.

"Hee...anak kucing sedang kencan ya." Sebuah suara mendadak menyela pembicaraan mereka dan Regulus sudah hafal siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Mau apa, Aiacos." Geram Regulus sambil menoleh ke belakang.

"Aku baru kembali dari tempat klien, mencari tempat makan siang, dan kebetulan bertemu dengan anak kucing di sini." Jawabnya diikuti seringai usil sampai menunjukkan giginya.

"Jangan ikut-ikutan Rhade memanggilku anak kucing." Marah Regulus.

"Karena itu panggilan kesayangan khusus Rhade?" Aiacos masih mengusilinya.

"Aiacos!"

"Anak kucing marah." Pandangan Aiacos beralih pada Connor yang hanya memperhatikan percakapan. "Nona muda yang cantik, rasanya aku pernah melihatmu di TV. Siapa namamu?"

"Connor." Jawab Connor gugup.

"Ah...kau putri desainer terkenal itu kan? Dikabarkan akan meneruskan jejaknya. Setelah berkencan dengan Regulus mau pergi denganku?"

Sudah merasa cukup dengan kelakuan Aicos, Regulus mengambil ponselnya, menyusuri satu per satu nomor kontak di sana, berharap dia masih menyimpan nomor salah satu orang yang bisa mengendalikan Aiacos. Bingo, masih ada.

"Oi, Aiacos, nomor Violate ini kan." Dia mengarahkan layar ponselnya ke arah Aiacos yang sukses membuat pria itu pucat pasi. "Sepertinya iya. Kau mau dia kutelpon dan memberitahu kelakukanmu sekarang?" Kondisi berbalik, Reguluslah sekarang yang memberi seringai licik.

"Aku cari makan di restoran lain saja." Aiacos segera mengambil langkah seribu.

"Dia itu, padahal sudah punya tunangan masih saja menggoda perempuan lain." Regulus menghela nafas panjang. "Maaf untuk tadi Connor. Dia kenalanku dan kelakuannya memang membuat orang sakit kepala."

"Hanya sedikit kaget saja. Dia rekan kerja Aspros?"

"Kakaknya rekan kerja Aspros dan kakaknya juga alasan aku tidak bisa pergi denganmu besok. Kalau bukan aku berhutang dengannya aku juga tidak mau ke sana." Balas Regulus malas. "Karena orang itu pelaku yang menabrak mobil orangtuaku tertangkap cepat, dia menyebalkan, seenaknya memberiku panggilan 'anak kucing', kadang tidak bisa ditebak jalan pikirannya, benar-benar orang yang membuatku kesal."

"Tapi Regulus perhatian dengannya kan."

Regulus kaget mendengar perkataan Connor, seakan dia tersadar sesuatu. "Aku perhatian dengannya? Dengan orang menyebalkan itu?" Ulangnya tak percaya.

"Koreksi kalau aku salah, tapi Regulus bukan tipe yang merepotkan diri dengan orang yang tidak di suka kan. Kalau tidak suka sebisa mungkin tidak berhubungan dengan orang itu, sedangkan orang yang Regulus ceritakan tadi di mata Regulus menyebalkan tapi Regulus tidak mengkategorikannya sebagai 'tidak suka', buktinya Regulus mau bercerita dengannya."

Memang kalau dipikir kembali ucapan Connor benar, kalau dia benar-benar tidak suka dengan Rhadamanthys kenapa dia masih merespon tiap ucapan dan perlakuan pria itu, dia bisa saja mendiamkannya, tapi tidak, selama ini Regulus selalu membalasnya. Meski sekitar 50% dia uring-uringan tapi tetap saja dia merespon Rhadamanthys, bahkan pernah sekali, meski tidak mau diakui langsung, dia berpikir kapan bertemu lagi dengan pria berambut pirang itu.

"Kalau kubilang 'suka', dia laki-laki, Connor."

"Rasa 'suka' ada banyak interpretasi, suka pada keluarga, teman, orang yang penting, pacar, bahkan bisa lebih dari itu, setiap orang berbeda. Aku tidak tahu rasa suka yang mana, tapi aku yakin itu perasaan Regulus."

"Entahlah." Jawab Regulus, mengaduk-aduk jusnya dengan mata tidak fokus.

"Kalau ada yang melihatku berjalan berdua denganmu, kau bisa dianggap pacarku...itu yang mau kukatakan, tapi kalau kukatakan nanti bisa mempengaruhi pilihanmu, lagipula Regulus memang terlalu baik." Ucap Connor dalam hati.

Selesai makan siang, dengan _bill_ dibayarkan Regulus yang sempat mendapat protes dari Connor karena dialah yang empat detik lebih lama saat lomba berenang kemarin yang dibalas Regulus dia tidak serius saat memberi taruhan itu terlebih tidak enak jika sampai perempuan yang membayar, mereka berjalan-jalan mengelilingi mall, melihat toko-toko yang lain. Karena Connor masih merasa tidak enak Regulus yang membayarkan makan siang, mereka setuju kali ini Connorlah yang membayar es krim yang mereka beli di salah satu _stand_ di dalam mall.

"Connor mau kemana lagi?" Regulus memeriksa jam, pukul tiga.

"Ada film yang mau kulihat sebenarnya." Jawab Connor malu-malu.

"Boleh saja, tapi di sini tidak ada bioskop."

"Bioskop tempatku biasa menonton hanya 10 menit dengan mobil dari sini."

"Tidak masalah."

Mereka kembali setelah selesai menonton film horor yang bercerita tentang boneka yang dirasuki setan, yang tidak disangka Regulus ternyata Connor tidak takut dengan film genre thrill dan horor, lalu berjalan-jalan sebentar di sekitar Broadway sebelum pulang pada pukul tujuh. Meski Connor yang meminta ditemani, tapi pulang larut akan terkesan tidak sopan pada orangtua gadis itu. Dia mengantar sampai depan pintu apartemen Connor, berbincang sebentar dengan ibunya yang menyinggung 'ingin menjadikan penghuni apartemen atas sebagai model rancangan terbaru' yang segera dipotong Connor. 15 menit berbincang, Regulus unjuk diri kembali ke apartemennya, dengan undangan makan malam ditawarkan ibu Connor untuk Sabtu depan yang disanggupi Regulus.

"Aku pulang." Ucap Regulus, melangkah menuju dapur ingin mengambil segelas air tapi justru bertemu dengan patronnya yang juga mengambil minum.

"Bagaimana kencannya, Little Lion?"

"Tidak sepenuhnya kencan, Aspros. Aku hanya menemani Connor mencari hadiah untuk ayahnya, mengajak makan, nonton, jalan-jalan di Broadway, pulang. Tidak ada yang spesial."

"Untuk bocah seumuranmu itu kencan." Aspros menyentil dahi Regulus.

"Diam saja. Sisyphus mana?" Dia tidak merasa tanda keberadaan pamannya di apartemen.

"Ada panggilan tugas mendadak, dia bilang tengah malam baru pulang. Little Lion takut kalau tidak ada paman tersayang?" Ejek Aspros.

"Tentu saja tidak." Sungguh kalau bukan dia berhutang banyak pada pria ini, Regulus ingin menendangnya, membayar semua keusilan yang pernah ditimpakan pada Regulus. "Besok aku juga pergi."

"Kencan lagi dengan nona cantik di lantai bawah?"

"Bukan. Aku sudah bilang kan ke tempat Rhade."

Seketika seringai usil Aspros digantikan menjadi wajah serius, begitu kelihatan sampai Regulus nyaris mengambil langkah mundur dalam refleks. "Yah...jaga dirimu baik-baik besok dan tidak ada menginap di sana."

"Aku tahu, geez..."

Kadang dia bingung dengan sikap Aspros, kadang mengusilinya, kadang protektif, tapi bukan hal yang buruk. Keusilan Aspros juga yang membuatnya akrab dengan patronnya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Saint Seiya belongs to Masami Kurumada**

**Saint Seiya Lost Canvas belongs to Shiori Teshirogi**

**Warn: Typo, probably OOC, modern alternate universe**

* * *

**-TLC-**

* * *

Regulus harus memencet bel dua kali dan berdiri selama lima menit sampai pemilik rumah membukakan pintu. Dia sudah siap mengatakan 'lama' sebelum dilihatnya Rhadamanthys masih memakai kemeja dan celana kerja, tidak perlu dikatakan dia tahu pria ini begadang membereskan pekerjaan sampai tidak sempat mengganti baju.

"Kau yang mengundangku jam 11 kan." Ucap Regulus setelah masuk ke dalam apartemen. Rapi tapi terlihat jarang digunakan, terutama daerah dapur.

"Anak buahku salah memasukkan data yang fatal."

"Kalau begitu suruh dia membetulkan, kenapa justru atasan yang membereskan." Regulus mengikuti sampai di ruang makan, masih mengamati isi apartemen, sementara Rhadamanthys menuangkan dua gelas jus jeruk.

"Bisa lebih lama kalau orang tidak berkompeten yang membereskan, Senin nanti dia juga harus menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri."

"Uwaa...tangan besi." Komentar Regulus langsung, dia sudah mendengar dari Aiacos kalau Rhadamanthys mengurus perusahaan nyaris disamakan dengan raja tiran, tapi dia menganggapnya bercanda, hingga saat ini dimana dia mendengar pembuktian langsung dari yang bersangkutan.

"Aku tidak memperbudak anak buahku dengan lembur tanpa dibayar, memberi beban pekerjaan banyak sampai tidak ada waktu beristirahat di kantor, dan berbagai hal lain kalau itu yang dijejalkan Aiacos padamu. Elysian butuh orang berkompeten di bidangnya, kurasa GG juga sama." Koreksi Rhadamanthys. Ingin rasanya dia menjatuhkan adik tidak tersayangnya itu dari jendela apartemen.

"Aku tidak mau tahu setiran apa Aspros di tempat kerja, terima kasih. Lalu kenapa aku harus kemari?" Tanya Regulus setelah menghabiskan jus jeruknya.

"Buatkan aku masakan." Rhadamanthys memberi seringai.

"HAH! Beli saja _take-out_ atau minta layanan apartemen." Tolak Regulus mentah-mentah.

"Bosan dan aku masih sibuk." Jawab Rhadamanthys datar.

Regulus menggerutu tapi melangkahkan kakinya memeriksa isi kulkas Rhadamanthys. Kaleng bir, jus, bacon, keju, sedikit sayuran, roti, hanya itu. Dilihatnya isi tiap lemari, tidak ada makanan kaleng, hanya sisa bumbu masakan. Regulus mengambil satu kesimpulan, nyaris tidak ada yang bisa dimasak.

"Aku juga tidak pintar memasak." Dia menambahkan, setengah berteriak agar terdengar Rhadamanthys yang sudah kembali ke kamar yang dijadikan ruang kerja.

"Hasilnya layak dimakan kan? Tidak seperti batu bara microwave yang dibuat Aiacos."

"Tidak sampai batu bara, tapi aku tidak yakin rasanya." Dia tidak mau sampai Rhadamanthys mengomentari rasanya setelah peringatan ini.

"Buatkan saja."

"Che."

Diambilnya roti, keju, bacon dari kulkas. Bacon dia masukkan ke microwave hingga setengah matang dan selagi menunggu dia membuat irisan di roti untuk disisipkan lembaran keju di antaranya. Begitu bacon matang dia menyisipkan lembaran bacon setengah matang di tempat sama dengan keju lalu diatasnya diberikan daun peterseli. Terakhir dia memasukkan roti ke dalam oven. Hidangan sederhana yang sering dia buat di rumah sebagai camilan.

Kalau dipikir lagi, ini pertama kalinya dia membuat sejak tiba di Manhattan. Banyaknya _food truck_, kedai makanan di pinggir jalan, atau yang ada di dalam mini market membuat Regulus penasaran ingin mencoba satu per satu rasa makanan. Tidak, dia tidak menjadi gila makan, dia tahu jumlah seimbang kalori yang masuk ke tubuhnya dan yang dibakar, bahkan Aspros pernah menyindir apa makannya cukup karena dia terbilang kecil untuk anak 15 tahun. Pertumbuhannya hanya sedikit terlambat, _late bloomer_.

"Rhade, aku tidak mau mengantar ke ruanganmu jadi keluar." Panggil Regulus setelah mengeluarkan roti isi khasnya dari microwave.

"Roti isi yang dimasukkan microwave." Komentar Rhadamanthys pertama kali setelah melihat apa yang dibuat.

"Jangan protes, isi kulkasmu nyaris tidak bisa diolah. Untung bahan yang ada pas dengan yang biasa kubuat. Mau kau makan apa tidak." Protes Regulus sedikit tersinggung.

Rhadamanthys mengambil satu potong dimasukkan ke mulut. "Menarik. Sederhana tapi menarik."

"Maaf saja kalau sederhana, sampai lima bulan lalu aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang membuat daging sapi Kobe berbeda dari sapi lokal."

"Anak kucing." Rhadamanthys menyalakan televisi tepat saat menayangkan berita, meredam protes Regulus.

Tahu tidak akan didengar Regulus hanya diam sambil ikut melihat berita. Tidak ada yang menarik sampai berita yang membahas festival di kota kecil di wilayah New York. Fokus Regulus sama sekali tidak bisa lepas dari layar televisi, yang disadari Rhadamanthys.

"Sherrill. Tempat tinggalmu dulu." Ucap Rhadamanthys yang dibalas anggukan pelan.

Sebuah kota kecil dengan penduduk sekitar 3000 di negara bagian New York, berjarak sekitar 400 kilometer dari Manhattan, empat hingga lima jam perjalanan menggunakan mobil, kota yang dia huni hingga lima bulan lalu, Sherrill. Dia masih merindukan Sherrill tapi dia juga mulai bisa menerima Manhattan tempat tinggalnya sekarang. Rasanya aneh melihat kota di balik layar kaca itu bukan kotanya lagi.

"Kota yang nyaman." Komentar Rhadamanthys.

"Tentu saja, nyaris tidak ada macet, suara klakson, orang berdesakan setiap hari, malam masih bisa melihat banyak bintang apalagi saat musim dingin, udara sejuk pepohonan, sangat nyaman." Balas Regulus sambil tersenyum lebar, bangga bisa mengatakan hal positif dari Sherrill.

"Artinya kau tidak suka di sini?"

Senyumnya sedikit luntur. "Entahlah. Central Park tidak buruk juga dan banyak yang menarik di Manhattan, tidak akan membuatku bosan. Aku bisa menyukai tempat ini."

"Rumahmu di sana apa dijual?"

Regulus menggeleng. "Sekarang dirawat saudara ibuku. Mungkin selama beberapa tahun ke depan tidak akan kujual dulu, masih banyak kenangan di sana yang belum mau kulepas, tapi aku juga belum siap melihat rumah lamaku, membuatku teringat orangtuaku. Lagipula kemungkinan aku kembali ke Sherrill sangat sedikit." Jelasnya sambil meregangkan badan.

"Kau tidak mau kembali?" Rhadamanthys mengerinyit heran.

"Awalnya setelah pendidikanku selesai aku ingin kembali ke sana, menjadi _police ranger_ seperti ayah, tapi melihat Sisyphus aku mulai tertarik dengan fotografi dan lagi...jangan katakan pada siapa pun, aku sendiri belum yakin, Aspros sepertinya ingin aku bekerja di GG."

"Dengan kata lain, belum bisa kau putuskan?"

Sebuah gelengan lagi. "Sewaktu di Sherrill tujuanku hanya ayah, setelah pindah ke sini pilihan yang diberikan jadi berlipat ganda."

"Apalagi ada gadis manis yang bisa kau ajak kencan."

Entah salah mendengar tapi Regulus merasa nada suara Rhadamanthys sedikit lebih berat dari sebelumnya, seperti tengah kesal.

"Dengan Connor? Kemarin aku memang keluar dengannya tapi tidak benar-benar kencan hanya menemani membeli hadiah ulang tahun ayahnya. Siapa yang memberitahumu...tunggu, tidak jadi. Aiacos kan." Siapa lagi orang yang kenal dengannya dan Rhadamanthys yang dia temui kemarin, ditambah mulut Aiacos lebih tipis dari kertas. "Aku melihatnya berbicara di sudut lobi dengan pria berambut perak panjang." Dia sempat ingin menyapa Aiacos tapi karena terlihat sibuk membicarakan sesuatu dan beranggapan akan bertemu lagi di apartemen Rhadamanthys, dia urungkan niatnya menyapa.

"Minos." Tidak akan dia biarkan dua saudaranya menginjakkan kaki ke dalam apartemennya hari ini meski berusaha dengan cara apapun.

"Minos? Kakakmu yang tinggal di Perancis itu?"

"Ayah memanggilnya pulang. Kudengar dari Aiacos kemarin kau memakai baju _brand_, anak kucing. Bukannya kau tidak suka memakai baju mahal?" Dia melirik memperhatikan pakaian Regulus sekarang, kaos dan celana jeans dari merk yang tidak mahal, kecuali jam tangannya. "Tapi kau memakai Omega."

"Kalau kau tahu aku bertemu Aiacos di mana, wajar aku memakai baju mahal, dan jam tangan ini sekalian saja kupakai sebelum kusimpan lagi besok." Regulus memijat tulang hidungnya, mendadak merasa lelah menghadapi Rhadamanthys yang...harus dia akui seperti tengah menuntut. "Rhade, kau tidak sedang cemburu kan." Dia asal bertanya.

"Menurutmu?" Rhadamanthys menunjukkan seringai usil.

"...orientasimu normal kan?" Wajah Regulus sedikit memucat dan mulai berkeringat dingin saat Rhadamanthys mendekatinya.

"Kalau kujawab tidak?" Bisik pria itu.

"Aku pergi!"

Tapi sebelum Regulus mengambil langkah menuju pintu Rhadamanthys sudah menahan tangannya diikuti kekeh senang berhasil membuat anak kucing panik.

"Aku bekerja di firma hukum, anak kucing. Mempermalukan Elysian dengan tindakanku tidak pernah terbayang."

"aku bisa memegang ucapanmu kan." Regulus menatap lurus ke arah Rhadamanthys yang mendapat anggukan tanpa ragu, mata Rhadamanthys juga menunjukkan hal sama. "Kuberitahu Aspros kalau kau sampai melanggar ucapanmu."

"Dan besoknya aku ditemukan di lorong Manhattan dengan kepala ditembus peluru senapan jarak jauh." Dia melepaskan tangan Regulus.

"Aspros tidak akan berbuat sejauh itu."

"Jangan remehkan koneksi di dunia bisnis, anak kucing."

Regulus hanya bisa tertawa datar. Tidak...tidak mungkin Aspros memiliki koneksi sampai sejauh itu kan. Semenakutkan apapun Aspros tidak mungkin sampai bisa menyewa _sniper_...benar kan. Sugesti ini harus Regulus tanamkan kuat-kuat, meski ada sedikit bagian yang ingin percaya kalau Aspros memang memiliki koneksi berbahaya.

"Anak kucing tidak usah memikirkan hal berat, rahasia perusahaan bukan untuk makanan publik."

Tidak bisakah ada yang mengasihani dahinya yang dua hari berturut-turut menjadi target sentilan. Sambil merengut dia mengusap dahinya yang justru berhasil membuat Rhadamanthys menunjukkan ekspresi senang.

Ponsel Regulus berdering, layar ponselnya menunjukkan _caller ID_ '_Grandpa_'. Da memberi isyarat diam pada Rhadamanthys sebelum menjawab. "Kakek, ada apa?"

Pembicaraan selanjutnya standar antara seorang kakek dan cucu, cucu kesayangan untuk memperjelas. Sejak Regulus dikenalkan oleh Tuan dan Nyonya Besar Gemini lima bulan lalu, dia menjadi favorit mereka. Regulus dimanja bak seorang pangeran kecil tiap mengunjungi _mansion_ Gemini yang harus diakui sempat membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri karena dia benar-benar **dimanja**. 80% pakaian _brand_ mahal yang tersimpan rapi di lemari pemberian dari Nyonya Besar Gemini yang ingin melihatnya dalam pakaian-pakaian yang dipilihkan, lengkap dengan aksesoris, termasuk Omega Constellation Double Eagle yang dia kenakan di lengan kiri. Regulus sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa pasangan Gemini ini sangat menyayanginya padahal dia bukan cucu kandung, bahkan hubungannya dengan Aspros belum bisa dikategorikan keluarga.

"Iya, kalau sudah di apartemen Aspros kuhubungi lagi. Sampai nanti, kakek." Regulus memutus telepon.

"Kau benar-benar disayang ya."

"Jangan tanya, aku sendiri masih bingung kenapa aku dijadikan cucu kesayangan tanpa ikatan darah."

"Ikatan darah tidak penting, waktu kecil aku dan Minos bisa dekat dengan ibu Aiacos."

"Eh? Ibu Aiacos?" Regulus sedikit tersentak kaget.

"Aiacos tidak menceritakan padamu? Secara garis keluarga Aiacos adik tiriku dan Minos. Ibu kandung kami meninggal satu tahun setelah aku lahir, enam bulan setelahnya ayah menikah lagi, tidak sampai satu tahun Aiacos lahir."

"Maaf."

"Untuk apa? Tidak ada yang bisa kuingat dari ibu kandungku, Minos juga tidak."

Suara panggilan masuk kembali terdengar, kali ini dari salah satu dua ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja, milik Rhadamanthys.

"_Dad_." Jawabnya singkat. "Tidak, Minos dan Aiacos tidak di sini. Sore ini? Aku mengerti, segera kuambil." Dia berganti menatap Regulus. "Ada pesanan yang harus kuambil." Ucapnya seraya berjalan ke kamar tidur utama, mengganti baju.

"Pesanan ayahmu?" Regulus mengingat kembali percakapan yang didengarnya.

"Perhiasan ibuku yang mau dipakai malam ini. Seharusnya Minos atau Aiacos yang mengambil tapi mereka sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi." Rhadamanthys keluar mengenakan celana jeans hitam, singlet hitam yang ditutup jaket merah maron, penampilan yang simpel dibanding kemeja dan jas yang sering dilihat Regulus.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu."

"Ikut saja, nanti kuantar." Ajak Rhadamanthys.

Tidak bisa menolak, Regulus mengikuti Rhadamanthys berjalan keluar dari apartemen, menuruni lift hingga _basement_, dan masuk ke dalam Aston Martin hitam milik penerus Elysian itu. Membiarkan Rhadamanthys mengajaknya entah ke outlet perhiasan yang mana.

Sekitar enam menit berkendara mereka berhenti di depan outlet Cartier di Madison Square. Mobil mewah dan aura penuh kuasa membuat pegawai outlet tidak mempertanyakan pakaian Rhadamanthys yang jauh dari kata formal, berkat itu juga Regulus tertolong dari tatapan aneh pegawai. Dia hanya menempel pada Rhadamanthys yang masih berbincang dengan pegawai toko sementara matanya mengelilingi toko, tidak berani berkeliling takut jika tidak sengaja merusak salah satu _display_ yang ada.

"Baik. Kami sudah mendapat konfirmasi. Ini perhiasannya, Tuan Rhadamanthys."

Mata Regulus nyaris tidak berkedip melihat satu set kalung, gelang, anting, yang tertata rapi di dalam kotak hitam beludru beralas satin merah. Terbuat dari emas berhias kristal, tiap detailnya dibentuk sempurna hingga tampak begitu elegan. Gelangnya berhias tujuh berlian melingkar, sepasang anting yang tiapnya dihias empat berlian, tiga menggantung, satu menjadi hiasan yang menjepit di telinga, delapan berlian menjadi hiasan kalung. Dia yakin wanita mana pun yang memakainya akan terihat begitu cantik...seperti ibunya jika diberi kesempatan. Bodoh, kenapa lagi-lagi dia teringat hal tidak penting.

Setelah memastikan semua sesuai deskripsi, Rhadamanthys memberi anggukan setujunya, dan kotak perhiasan itu dibawa untuk dibungkus. Di saat menunggu itu dua orang melangkah masuk ke dalam toko yang memunculkan tatapan tidak suka Rhadamanthys.

"Rhade, kau yang mengambil perhiasan _Mom_?" Tanya Aiacos.

"Dan kemana kalian saat ditelepon." Rhadamanthys mengerinyitkan matanya, menatap penuh selidik.

"_Basement_ apartemenmu susah mendapat sinyal." Balas Minos santai yang tidak langsung mengakui dia memang mata-matai adik tidak tersayangnya itu, tanpa dosa, langsung di hadapan yang bersangkutan. "Hoo...jadi ini anak kucing yang diceritakan. Mungil." Diperhatikannya baik-baik Regulus dari atas ke bawah, membuat Regulus tak nyaman. "Mata yang bagus."

Kaget tiba-tiba Minos mendekatkan wajahnya, Regulus mengeluarkan pekik di saat sama pupil matanya mengecil.

"Dan unik." Lanjut Minos menyeringai.

"Minos, hentikan." Sela Rhadamanthys.

"_Fine_." Dia menjauh dari Regulus, tidak mau bermasalah dengan Rhadamanthys yang sudah memberi tatapan tajam penuh tekanan, ucapan tidak langsung 'lebih dari ini akan ada perselisihan antar saudara yang serius'. "Tapi harus kuakui anak kucing ini menarik, pantas kau..."

"Minos!" Peringat Rhadamanthys. Minos mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Sekalian kau yang bawa perhiasan ke tempat _Dad_, aku dan Minos mau membuat reservasi di klub malam. Mau ikut?" Ajak Aiacos.

"Tidak." Tolaknya cepat tanpa ekspresi.

"Selalu kaku. Yah...tiga tahun lagi kau bisa membawa anak kucing kesayanganmu mengenal hiburan malam, itu kalau dia tidak dianggap perempuan saat masuk ke klub." Minos terkekeh seraya berjalan keluar dengan Aiacos yang juga memberi reaksi sama.

"Kuantar pulang." Ucap Rhadamanthys seakan pembicaraannya barusan dengan saudara-saudaranya tidak ada. "Tentang Minos dan Aiacos, tidak usah dianggap serius." Dia berbicara setelah satu menit di dalam mobil tidak ada yang saling bicara.

"Uhmm..." Guman Regulus. "Kau sering ke klub malam?"

"Sebelum Minos kabur ke Eropa dua tahun lalu kami bertiga sering ke klub malam."

Jawaban yang sukses membuat raut Regulus tertekuk muram.

"Aku hanya menghabiskan minuman, mengawasi dua orang itu dari masalah." Lanjutnya, menepuk kepala Regulus. "Aku tidak minat dengan cara bersenang-senang mereka." Dielusnya helai rambut cokelat itu. "Minos benar, fisikmu mungil sekilas bisa dikira perempuan."

"Aku memang pernah dikira perempuan." Regulus menyingkirkan tangan Rhadamanthys, bersungut-sungut kesal. Dia memang pernah dikira perempuan dalam pengalaman sangat tidak menyenangkan. "Aku pernah jadi sasaran pedofil mesum di _subway _yang mengira aku murid perempuan kelas 13."

Regulus nyaris berciuman dengan _dashboard_ mobil, secara mendadak Rhadamanthys menginjak rem, bahkan mobil di belakang mereka menekan klakson keras memberi peringatan nyaris saja terjadi tabrakan. Dia sudah siap meledak tapi yang terjadi dia justru dibuat takut dengan kilat amarah di mata Rhadamanthys. Belum pernah sekalipun dia melihat Rhadamanthys seseram ini yang sampai membuat bulu kuduk berdirinya.

"Kuharap kau memberi orang itu pelajaran setimpal, Regulus." Bahkan suaranya merendah nyaris seperti geraman hewan buas yang teritorinya terancam, tidak ada panggilan 'anak kucing' seperti biasanya.

"Menurutmu kubiarkan? Dia memang kabur sebelum kubawa ke polisi tapi aku yakin pergelangan tangannya retak." Regulus menjawab dengan nada senormal mungkin, meski tidak ditujukan padanya, aura intimidasi dari kemarahan Rhadamanthys sangat terasa.

"Aspros tahu ini?"

"Tidak penting, Sisyphus juga tidak tahu. Aku tidak mau reaksi mereka berlebihan, lagipula setelah itu setiap naik _subway_ aku meyakinkan penampilanku tidak disangka perempuan. Kau juga jangan katakan ini pada Aspros."

"Selama dia tidak bertanya."

"Untuk apa Aspros bertanya padamu? Sebaiknya cepat jalan sebelum polisi menilangmu."

Mesin mobil kembali dinyalakan, berjalan sedikit lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Aura menyeramkan memang sudah jauh lebih sedikit dari sebelumnya tapi belum menghilang dan Regulus bisa melihat sesekali ada kilat marah terlihat.

"Orangtuamu tinggal di mana?" Regulus berusaha mengalihkan pikiran Rhadamanthys yang masih terfokus dengan perkataannya tadi.

"Inwood."

"Hee...kakek dan nenek juga di daerah itu. Menurutmu lucu tidak kalau ternyata rumahnya berdekatan seperti apartemenmu dengan Aspros?" Regulus tertawa geli saat teringat kekagetannya begitu tahu jarak apartemen Aspros dengan Rhadamanthys tidak ada lima menit, pantas saja dia sering bertemu dengan penerus Elysian itu di Central Park.

"Entahlah."

Ternyata tidak berhasil, Rhadamanthys masih menjawab singkat tanpa melihatnya sedikit pun. Regulus memikirkan beberapa cara yang ada di otaknya dan dari semua yang dibayangkan, ada satu yang tercepat. Tangannya menyentuh tangan Rhadamanthys yang memegang setir mobil, berhasil membuat Rhadamanthys melirik ke arahnya.

"Kalau sampai ini terjadi lagi, yang kuharap tidak, aku akan memberitahumu, Aspros, Sisyphus, membawa orang itu ke kantor polisi, kalau terlanjur kabur akan kuingat ciri-cirinya, puas?"

"Tidak, tapi lebih baik dari diam."

Regulus tersenyum senang. Rhadamanthys menghentikan roda mobil lagi, kali ini lebih pelan, tepat di sebelah pintu masuk The Monterey.

"Terima kasih." Regulus membuka pintu mobil. "Apa?" Tanyanya yang akan menutup pintu mobil tapi lengannya ditahan Rhadamanthys.

"Hati-hati, anak kucing." Dicubitnya pipi Regulus sejenak. "Dan tentang apel waktu itu, kutunggu sampai kau cukup umur."

Aston Martin hitam melaju, meninggalkan Regulus yang masih termangu di depan pintu apartemen. Setelah sadar apa yang dimaksud oleh Rhadamanthys, semburat merah menghias wajahnya.

"Memang harusnya kuhajar tadi." Gerutunya, berbalik masuk ke apartemen, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri ada senyum menghias bibirnya dan letupan perasaan asing di dadanya. Mungkin dia harus mempertimbangkan ucapan Connor kemarin siang.

* * *

**-TLC-**

* * *

**A/N: **rencana awal sebenarnya mau dibuat jadi 1 chap, tapi karena rasanya bagian Connor sama Rhada agak 'gak nyambung' akhirnya dipecah jadi 2.


End file.
